This invention relates to a metal racket, particularly to one provided with shock-removing device.
Conventional metal rackets generally have a handle filled with foam material in its interior for reducing shock in hitting a ball, but foam material has limited effect in removing shock, and increases the weight of a handle, disadvantageous to lighten the handle.